I Want You (sequel)
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: Kai yang tergoda pada seorang namja lima belas tahun yang membuatnya begitu ingin menyeret bocah itu ke kamar. HunKai LuMin nyempil Lukai n HunMin pedo!Kai uke!Kai.
1. Chapter 1

Karena banyak yang minta lanjut gue putusin untuk lanjut.

Tapi gue ga jamin bakal sering update otak gue sering tiba-tiba mandek idenya.

.

.

.

.

I Want You (sequel)

Pair HunKai selalu

.

.

.

Rate M(esum-mesum dikit)

Sorry kalo NC ga ada kecut-kecutnya

.

.

.

So let's enjoy

Kai Pov

Kupandang nanar kertas dihadapanku. Kertasnya masih kertas biasa kok, kertasnya ngga tiba-tiba ngomong kok, cuman sesuatu di kertas itu membuatku ingin mencekik tunanganku Oh-Cedel-Se-pervert-Hun-sialan saat ini juga.

"Kai" panggil namja imut bermata bundar menghampiriku. Namja itu meringis melihat angka yang tertera besar-besaran di kertas itu. "kenapa bisa mendapat nilai C?" segera kulipat kertas itu, jika saja kertas yang merupakan hasil ulangan sejarah kemarin itu tidak penting sudah kubuang sejak tadi.

"haish Dio apa kau lupa kalau maknae kita ini sudah punya pasangan sehidup semati. Mungkin saja pasanganya itu minta jatah malamnya kan?" sela namja ber eyeliner yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"sudahlah, tidak penting membahas nilai Kai. Yang aku heran adalah kenapa HeeChul Saem harus memberikan nilai dengan spidol warna pink, apa tidak ada warna lain?" Tanya namja dengan senyum angelic miliknya.

"hyung seperti tidak tau saja siapa HeeChul saem" dengus si eyeliner.

Haruskah aku menjelaskan siapa namja-namja imut di sekitarku ini? Oke akan kujelaskan. Yang bermata bulat itu namanya Do KyungSoo, panggilanya Dio, dia di daulat sebagai umma geng karena dirinya suka memasakan kami makanan yang enak-enak. Walaupun terlihat bodoh jangan remehkan dia. Peraturanya jangan pernah sentuh dapurnya atau kau akan puasa makanannya yang super lezat itu selama sebulan.

Yang ber eyeliner itu Byun BaekHyun. Panggilanya ByunTae Byun Cabe dll pokoknya yang menjurus kesana-sana. Biang gossip, biang onar, sering terlambat, biang apa lagi ya? Pokoknya dia anggota paling rese and ga bisa suruh diem semenit aja. Wajahnya emang imyut bin cantik tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuh ponselnya atau kau akan mati berdiri saat itu juga.

Yang berwajah angelic itu Kim Joon Myun atau SuHo. Guardian angel yang kelewat baik. Bank berjalan geng. Penyokong dana segala aktifitas geng. Pokoknya untuk RakJel Suholah solusinya. Walaupun kelihatanya baik tapi kalian harus siap-siap iritasi mata melihat semua kekayaanya itu. SuHo hyung bisa dibilang normal, tapi jangan sentuh leptopnya karena seluruh privasinya ada disana. Jangan bilang-bilang ya aku pernah membobol leptopnya kekeke.

Yang bermain PSP itu Kim JongDae atau Chen. Maniak game, sama resenya dengan BaekHyun-hyung. Punya banyak kesamaan dengan BaekHyun-hyung, suaranya, jahilnya, manisnya, cuman Chen-Hyung sedikit lebih bisa diatur. Penyuka bebek, sunbae rese sering memanggilnya Duckie.

Geng kami bernama PUSS kependekan dari Perfect Uke So Sexy. Tentu saja nama itu yang membuat Baek-Hyung. Tapi sayangnya nama itu berubah menjadi Pervert Uke So Sexy karena kelakuan tiga namja tengil yang sengaja memergoki BaekHyun saat menonton FF NC.

"yo-yo PUSSy cat, mau kami temani" huft baru saja aku bicarakan trio tengil itu sudah muncul. "hello Chenie, you're so sexy today" namja jangkung bertelinga dumbo itu mencolek dagu Chen-Hyung.

"ChanYeol sunbae. Kalau kau berani menyentuhku lagi penggaris ini akan melayang ke wajahmu" ancam Chen-hyung sambil mengacungkan sebuah penggaris kayu kearah namja bernama ChanYeol itu.

"ow chagi jangan galak-galak" ChanYeol kembali mencolek dagu Chen.

BLETAK

Penggaris itu sukses mencium jidat ChanYeol. Baiklah aku akan mengenalkan mereka. Mereka menyebut geng mereka Black panther tapi aku lebih suka memanggil mereka The Idiots, kedengaran lebih masuk akal.

Yang menggoda Chen itu Park ChanYeol, dobi mesum yang tak bisa sehari saja tak menggoda Chen-hyung. Sebenarnya cukup tampan, sayang cengiran bodohnya itu membuat orang ilfeel duluan.

Yang berawajah sok cool itu Kris, Wu YiFan, Wu Fan, Kevin, namanya terlalu banyak. Blasteran China Kanada. Bisa banyak bahasa, anak emas dosen. Namja tampan kaya atletis pintar ini menyukai SuHo-hyung, sayangnya SuHo ngga peka sih jadi di PHP deh nih naga gado-gado. Penyuka boneka. garis bawahi kalimat tersebut jika tak ingin ilfeel setelah menjadi pacarnya kelak.

Yang terakir sekaligus ketua mereka. Xi LuHan, namja yang saat pertama bertemu kupikir dia uke ternyata dia seme sejati buktinya uke dan yeoja satu angkatannya pernah jadi pacarnya semua, padahal jumlah uke dan yeoja seangkatan bisa sampai tiga ratusan, sungguh hebat rusa China ini.

Ketiga namja tengil itu tak pernah absen menganggu kami. Hanya saja aku tak pernah menjadi korban kejahilan KrisYeol. Paling-paling hanya LuHan yang mengangguku, itupun selalu berbalik dengan dirinya yang lari kalang kabut menghindari kejaran fansnya. Aku penasaran ajian apa yang dimilikinya hingga seluruh kampus bisa mengejarnya.

Oh Xi LuHan aku sungguh ingin menendang wajah setengah-setengahnya itu. Kadang wajahnya telihat seperti uke tapi kadang juga seperti seme, aku bingung dengan orientasinya huft. "hei the idiots pulang saja sana. aku sedang malas meladeni kalian" ujarku sedikit menggeram.

"ow ow little wolf jangan menggeram begitu, kau membuat rusa jantanmu takut sayang" LuHan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Mual kresek mana kresek!

"deer please don't do that. you like female deer kekeke" ejekku.

"oh ya? wah wah kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu apa sayangku ~~ sexy wolf?" kulirik teman- temanku, Chen sibuk mengurusi idiot mesum sedangkan Suho berdebat dengan Kris. Entah apa yang mereka debatkan, paling tidak jauh dari perusahaan, saham, jabatan dan hal lain yang tak kumengerti. Sedangkan BaekHyun sibuk meng gossipria dengan yeoja- yeoja.

"berati kau mengakui dirimu tidak sexy sunbae?" tanyaku tersenyum miring.

LuHan memandangku tak senang. "tentu aku lebih sexy darimu... oh tentu saja sexy seme" oh tidak rusa beijing sudah menyeringai!

"oh ya? coba buktikan. Aku ingin melihat absmu yang katanya sexy itu" tantangku. LuHan mencebik tak suka. hehehe umpan sudah dimakan.

"asal kau tidak pingsan melihatnya little wolf" kekehya.

"pfft percaya diri sekali. lagipula aku sudah biasa melihat abs yang lebih sexy darimu keh" gumamku. Tidak mungkinkan aku mengatakanya keras-keras, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku kalau mereka tau aku sudah bertunangan?

LuHan menyeringai kecil. dibukanya kancing- kancing kemejanya perlahan. kulirik BaekHyun dan teman-teman yeojanya tengah menatap LuHan mereka terlalu penasaran sampai mata mereka memincing begitu.

LuHan menyingkap kemejanya, memperlihatkan perutnya yang six packs itu. "wow, lumayan juga" sayangnya abs SeHun jauh lebih sexy darimu kekekeke.

"KYAAAA LUHAN OPPA ABSMU KYAAAAA!" teriakan para fans LuHan menggema. LuHan langsung memandangku horror. "so manly deer sepertinya kau harus olahraga siang ini"cengiran mampir kewajahku melihat wajah pucatnya.

"LUHAN OPPA!" fans LuHan yang kelewat anarkis itu langsung berlari mengejar LuHan yang kabur duluan. "bye LuHan sunbae~" kulambaikan tanganku mengantarkan kepergianya.

"oh my angel sepertinya aku harus pergi, rusa bodoh itu dalam masalah." pamit Kris pada SuHo. "oi Dobi berhenti bermesraan dengan Duckie!" amuk Kris menyeret Chanyeol yang sempat-sempatnya memberikan flying kiss pada Chen.

"dapat apa yang kau inginkan hyung?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun yang baru saja meninggalkan grombolan yeoja. Tentu saja yeoja-yeoja itu lebih memilih mengejar LuHan sekarang.

"tentu saja. terima kasih sudah membantuku mencari topik untuk gossip Luhan sunbae" jawab BaekHyun senang.

Chen mencebik malas mendengar ocehan BaekHyun "sebenarnya apa yang yeoja gossipkan tentangnya?" tanya SuHo.

BaekHyun tersenyum kecil. "banyak sih. Tapi kebanyaan hal-hal yang sedang hot" jawab BaekHyun menyeruput jus stroberry milik SuHo.

"contohnya?" tanyaku. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang selalu yeoja gossipkan saat di kelas.

BaekHyun menatap kami satu persatu "jangan bilang siapa-siapa, gossip ini masih belum jelas kebenaranya."

"kalau belum jelas kenapa diceritakan?' selaku.

"haish diamlah Kai!" ujar BaekHyun memasanh ekspresi serius membuatku agak takut. "ada yang bilang sepupu LuHan sunbae sudah bertunangan dengan anak kampus kita" ujar BaekHyun membeberkan gossip yang katanya hot itu.

"lalu siapa orang itu? Lagipula berapa umur sepupu LuHan sunbae kita juga tidak tau kan? Siapa tau umurnya lebih tua dari kita" ujar SuHo menanggapi gossip yang menurutku sama sekali tidak hot itu.

"yah hyung kau ini tidak penasaran apa? aku saja penasaran siapa orang yang beruntung mendapatkan sepupu sunbae. LuHan sunbae sendiri bilang sepupunya itu tampan sepertinya" oceh BaekHyun.

"memang apa yang membuatmu penasaran Baek?" tanya Chen.

BaekHyun tersenyum aneh membuatku bergidik ngeri, apa yang dipikirkannya? "aku hanya penasaran seberapa besar junior sepupu sunbae" cengiran mesum itu membuat kami bertiga jaw drop total. "kira-kira sebesar punya LuHan sunbae tidak ya?" gumamnya sambil menatap langit-langit. Oh jangan lupakan senyum mesum yang senantiasa tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"BAEKHYUN KAU BENAR-BENAR MANIAK!" teriak kami bertiga bersamaan membuat seisi kantin menoleh. BaekHyun langsung menggeram pada kami.

"oh ayolah Bacon. Memang kau pernah melihat milik LuHan sunbae?" tanya SuHo frustasi. jangankan SuHo, aku juga frustasi punya sahabat seperti ini, coba BaekHyun tau seperti apa SeHun, bisa-bisa dia bertanya gaya bercinta apa saja yang kami lakukan.

"aku pernah melihatnya kok!" ujarnya tak terima. Heh yang benar saja, kurang kerjaan banget sampai ngeliat junior orang? "besar, panjang, berurat ah~" orang ini benar-benar maniak.

drrt-drrt

ponselku bergetar. Sepertinya ada sms masuk.

From : Sehunie

massage : hyung jemput aku. Aku tau hyung sudah tidak ada jam kuliah, jadi jangan mengelak atau ancamanku semalam benar-benar kulakukan.

aku merinding membacanya. Oh jangan sampai ancamanya semalam benar-benar terjadi. Bisa-bisa aku tidak ujian kalau itu benar terjadi. cepat-cepat kukemasi semua barangku takut-takut membuat titisan iblis itu mengamuk karena membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama.

"hyung deul aku pulang dulu ne" pamitku langsung berlari menuju parkiran mencari mobil SeHun. kenapa mobilnya? Sederhana umma sengaja memberikan semua fasilitas atas nama SeHun, bahkan apartment kami atas namanya.

*skip*

Di mana bocah itu sebenarnya lama sekali tidak muncul-muncul, memang apa yang dilakukanya? Kupandangi sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi itu berharap sosok seputih salju itu segera muncul supaya aku bisa segera bercinta dengan kasurku yang nyaman. Ngomong-ngomong soal kasur sepertinya aku belum mengganti seprainya. Argh aku tidak mau tidur si kasur yang berbau sperma kering!

"hei hyung lama menunggu?"

"kyaa Oh SeHun berhenti muncul tiba-tiba! Kau makin mirip setan kalau begitu" sungutku kesal. Oh ayolah aku tak ingin mati muda karena serangan jantung

"thetan tampan kan?" ujarnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. kenapa jadi mirip dengan LuHan sunbae?

"sudahlah ayo pulang. Aku lelah" kuseret langkahku menuju parkiran mobil.

SeHun mengikutiku dari belakang sambih tersenyum aneh. Semoga saja dia tidak berpikir hal yang aneh-aneh.

*skip at house*

kujatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang. Ternyata SeHun sudah mengganti spreinya. "hyung kau lelah ya?" tanya SeHun membelai rambutku lembut.

"engh Hunieh~" desahku keenakan menikmati belaianya.

"hyung mau kupijat?" tawarnya langsung kuangguki. Jarang-jarang evil mesum ini berbaik hati. "jadi mana yang harus kupijat?" tanganya memijat lembut kakiku, oh enak sekali.

"engh semuanya Hun" jawabku disambut gumaman tak jelas darinya. kurasakan celana yang kugunakan melorot apa apaan ini!? "SeHunhh kenapahh kau memijat yang ituhh jugahh~?" sial-sial harusnya aku tau ada udang di balik batu.

"katanya hyung lelah, kupijat thaja themuanya." jawabnya sok polos.

"Hunhh kau membuat adikku bangunhh~ sial lepaskan tanganmuhh~" rancauku tak karuan. Tangan SeHun tak berhenti mengusap juniorku.

SeHun tiba-tiba menjauhkan tangannya membuatku menggerang kecewa. Kupandang manik hezel dihadapanku tajam. Sial sudah terlanjur bangun tidak ada cara lain. "kau yang memancing Oh SeHun" desisku.

"memang aku memancing apa Oh JongIn?" seringai terpatri di bibirnya membuatku balas menyeringai "kau memancing srigala liar!" kuterjang bibir tipisnya itu dengan brutal tanganku sibuk melepas kancing sragam SeHun sementara jemari SeHun mengusap punggungku lembut.

"thalahkan tubuhmu hyung. Kau thelalu berhathil membangunkan thinga dalam diriku" ujar SeHun disela ciumanya pada leherku.

"Hunh lakukan dengan cepat aku belum belajar untuk ujianhh besokkhh~" desahanku tak bisa ku kontrol lagi saat SeHun memainkan juniorku.

"hyung yakin tidak butuh pemanathan?" tanya SeHun. alu mengangguk yakin. Ini sudah jam tujuh malam, coba saja tadi kau tidak menyeretku ke kedai bubble tea, pasti kita bisa melakukanya lebih lama.

SeHun membalikan tubuhku. "hyung boleh berteriak kalau thakit" bisiknya. hatiku berdesis senang merasakan kelembutanya. Rasa perih mulai menggerayahi tubuhku. Perlahan rasa perih itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit luar biasa membuatku tak tahan untuk tak berteriak.

Jleb

"aahhhh~~!" desahan nikmat meluncur dari bibir kami.

SeHun menggerakan tubuhnya lembut namun kemudian berubah cepat, makin cepat dan makin cepat. Ranjang yang kutempati tak bisa berhenti berderit karena gerakan brutal SeHun.

Mulutku terus terbuka melantunkan desahan-desahan yang kata SeHun sangat merdu. SeHun mengangkat pinggulku membuat juniornya makin akurat menumbuk prostatku. Tubuhku tersentak maju mundur. Aku tak bisa mengimbangi permainanya.

perutku terasa kram "SeHun faster!" seruku. SeHun menambah kecepatanya. Sial ini terlalu nikmat! "SeHunieehh~~!"

"hyung tharanghae!" teriaknya. Hatiku menghangat mendengarnya ternyata dia benar-benar mencintaiku.

"hyunghh~" SeHun mendekap tubuhku erat. kuelus lenganya yang mengalung di perutku. "nado saranghae Hunie" bisikku lembut.

cklek

"aku sungguh tidak menyangka adik iparku ternyata dirimu Little Wolf"

mataku membulat melihat siapa namja yang dengan santainya bersender pada kusen pintu. "L-Luhan sunbae?" gagapku. Oh siapapin slamatkan aku!

"hyung kau mengganggu thaja. aku mathih mau ronde kedua nih" SeHun kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Kau makin membuatku kehilangan muka!

"hei Hun kita selalu membagi apapun yang kita miliki sejak kecil" LuHan menghampiriku. mengusap punggung telanjangku membuatku seketika merinding, kyaa aku tidak mau disentuh orang lain selain SeHun!

"jadi bagaimana kalau kita threesome Hun?" tanyanya dengan senyum mesum.

"XI LUHAN KELUAR DARI KAMARKU THEKARANG JUGA!" seru SeHun mengamuk. aku langsung menyambar selimut guna menutupi tubuhku.

LuHan mundur beberapa langkah "easy boy, aku hanya bercanda. Ya walau kuakui tubuh calonmu itu benar-benar menggoda" oh jangan sampai aku benar-benar di threesome.

"hyung keluar atau aku benar-benar akan menyebarkan semua foto aegyomu itu" desis SeHun.

LuHan terkekeh "cepatlah berpakaian. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Oh" ujar LuHan sebelum menutup pintu.

SeHun mendengus kesal. Dipakainya sembarangan bajunya. "hyung tetaplah dithini rusa itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu" SeHun mengecup bibirku lembut. Aku setuju jika rusa itu sangat berbahaya.

*author pov*

SeHun menatap LuHan lekat seolah mereka adalah musuh. LuHan terkekeh. "oh ayolah Hun. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu, kau tau kan betapa aku mencintai sahabatmu itu?" ujar LuHan sambil tertawa.

"hyung ucapanmu tidak bisa dipegang" dengus SeHun. LuHan terkekeh pelan. "kau pikir aku tidak tau kelakuanmu di luar thana hyung? Kau berkencan dengan empat puluh lima yeoja dan tigapuluh uke. Daebak!"

LuHan meringis mendengarnya. "ayolah berikan kekasih kecilmu itu. Lagipula sekarang kau sudah punya little wolf" rayu LuHan.

SeHun menatap LuHan tajam "little apa?" tanya SeHun menggeram pelan.

LuHan tersenyum remeh "little wolf itu nama sayangku untuk Kim JongIn. jangan egois Hun, kau harus merelakan salah satunya untukku" seringai terpatri di bibir LuHan.

"FYI marganya thudah berubah menjadi Oh" ketus SeHun.

"jika kau tak ingin menyerahkan kekasih kecilmu, berikan little wolf padaku" desis LuHan. JongIn yang mengintip lewat pintu kamar gemetaran. hatinya berdenyut ngilu mendengar perdebatan keduanya.

"tidak akan hyung. Jongie hyung hanya milik Oh bukan Xi!" seru SeHun emosi.

"jangan egois apa kau benar-benar mencintainya? ingat siapa dirimu kau masih bocah!" seru LuHan tak kalah emosi. "katakan siapa yang kau cintai hah!"

SeHun tertunduk. "aku tidak tau hyung, aku mencintai Minie tapi aku juga menyayangi Jongie hyung" bagai dihantam batu JongIn terjatuh dari peganganya. dirematnya dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"pikirkanlah baik-baik. aku pulang dulu" LuHan keluar dari apartment dengan membanting pintu.

SeHun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. SeHun tersenyum tipis melihat JongIn tengah belajar sambil tengkurap. "Hyung kenapa kau belajar seperti itu?" tanya SeHun membelai bokong sexy JongIn.

"Hun bokongku sakit sekali. Kau tidak boleh menyentuh bokongku selama aku ujian!" ujar JongIn mutlak.

"e-eh kenapa begitu hyung?" tanya SeHun kaget.

JongIn menatap SeHun malas. "aku tidak bisa berkosentrasi kalau bokongku selalu saja berdenyut sakit begini. kau mau apa nilaiku semua C?" tanya JongIn mempoutkan bibir sexynya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. "ne, kuuthahakan tidak menyerangmu hyung" jawab SeHun pelan.

JongIn tersenyum kecil. "itu baru suami kecilku" ujar JongIn terkekeh kecil.

SeHun tertegun melihat senyum JongIn. 'LuHan hyung. aku sudah menemukan jawabanya!' batin SeHun.

TBC

mian kalo banyak typo habis ngetiknya di hp.

alurnya aneh ya? gue juga tau kok.

10 review baru lanjut.

Aku punya beberapa ff HunKai dipubish ga? Soalnya kebanyakan idenya dah mandek -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Pair: Hunkai, LuMin, LuKai

Kai itu Uke OK! Kenapa LuHan seme? Karena mukanya playboy!

Rate: M (tapi selama puasa kayaknya T aja)

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah, burung-burung berkicauan menyambut matahari yang hendak terbit. Sepasang sejoli beda warna masih asik bergelung di ranjang. Si hitam yang disinyalir sebagai Oh JongIn perlahan membuka matanya, di kerjabkanya manik onyxnya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

"SeHun ayo bangun, sudah pagi" JongIn menggoyangkan pelan bahu SeHun.

"engh thebentar lagi hyung~" SeHun menggeliatkan tubuhnya malas.

Kai terkekeh "SeHun bangun, sudah jam tujuh" ujar Kai lembut.

"engh lima menit lagi-" SeHun membuka salah satu matanya, menatap sayu jam weaker yang tepat menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Manik hezel itu membulat sempurna. "HUA AKU TERLAMBAT!" SeHun langsung menyibak selimutnya membuat Kai kaget. SeHun cepat-cepat turun dari ranjang namun malangnya SeHun malah mencium lantai karena tersrimpet (?) baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai.

"SeHun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai tak digubris mahluk putih itu. Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat kelakuan absurd suaminya itu.

Terpaksa Kai mengantar SeHun, sejujurnya Kai masih ingin bercinta dengan kasur hangatnya karena bokongnya masih luar biasa sakit. Bagaimanapun SeHun sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit. SeHun menatap ngeri gerbang sekolah yang terasa amat mengerikan baginya. SeHun memaksa Kai ikut masuk dengan dalih meringankan hukumanya. Kai pun hanya bisa pasrah diseret Sehun.

"Oh Sehun? Tumben kau terlambat" ujar satpam heran.

"begini pak, tadi ada masalah-"

"aggashi lebih baik kau menciratakanya pada KepSek, bawa juga anak setan itu" satpam bernama Shindong itu menunjuk SeHun. Dalam hati kai menyetujui ucapan Shindong. Shindong membuka gerbangnya mempersilahkan HunKai masuk. Kai mendengus pelan, tidak cukupkah SeHun mengatainya noona saat pertama kali bertemu?

Perjalanan menuju ruang kepsek bagaikan perjalan menuju kematian bagi SeHun. Kai mengetuk pintu ruang kepsek. Begitu mendapat ijin masuk mereka langsung masuk.

"permisi, saya-"

"JongIn, kau JongIn kan?" tanya sang kepsek yang tadinya sibuk menceramahi tiga orang namja yang sekarang melah menatapnya heran.

"ah iya anda pak Kibum kan?' tanya Kai heran.

"wah Kim JongIn lulusan terbaik sekolah ini ada apa gerangan kau kemari?" tanya Kibum sumringah.

"oh anu, saya hanya mengantarkan anak ini" JongIn menunjuk SeHun yang entah bagaimana di mata Kibum SeHun Nampak seperti hama yang harus dimusnahkan. "lengkap sudah geng evil" dengus Kibum.

"bagaimana kau bisa bersamanya?" tanya Kibum.

"dia adik sepupu saya. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di rumah makanya dia jadi terlambat" terang Kai yang tentu saja seratus persen bohong.

"huh, kali ini aku melepaskanmu SeHun. Kalian bertiga juga sana pergi" ketiga namja itu langsung kabur. "terimakasih pak, saya pulang dulu" ujar JongIn sopan.

"terimakathih hyung" cengir SeHun.

"hyung?" ulang ketiga namja itu heran. "SeHun, jangan belcanda dia tellalu catik untuk dipanggil Hyung" oh satu orang cedel lagi yang mampir di kehidupan Kai.

"dia namja" jawab SeHun tak terima. "tidak mungkin" gumam CHangKyu bersamaan.

"hei Hun, kau tidak mengenalkan kami pada hyung manismu itu?" ChangMin menyikut pelan perut SeHun.

"haish, hyung mereka thahabatku. Yang tinggi itu ChangMin, yang thedang main PthP itu KyuHyun, yang cedel R itu Tao"

"hei aku tidak cedel, kau yang cedel!"

"kau yang cedel!"

"coba bilang S"

"kau thendiri coba bilang R"

"SSTTHH/ RLLL" Kai memutar bola matanya malas melihat suami dan sahabatnya itu tengah adu kecedelan. Sekeras apapun SeTao berusaha tetap saja jatuhnya tetap Th dan L, bukan S dan R.

"SeHun, hyung pulang dulu" pamit Kai langsung kabur dari orang-orang absurd itu.

"yah kak cantik pergi" desah ChangKyu disambut delikan tajam SeHun.

*Skip Kai side*

"jadi, haruskah aku membersihkan semua ini?" gumam Kai menatap nanar pada seluruh isi apartment mereka. Bungkus-bungkus makanan berserakan dimana-mana, baju-baju yang bergeletakan di lantai, cucian menumpuk dan banyak kekacauan lainnya yang membuat Kai makin pusing.

"apa seperti ini rasanya menjadi istri?" keluh Kai. Dipandanginya kekacauan yang baru selesai separuh itu. "tapi tidak apa-apalah. Hitung-hitung pengalaman kalau besok punya anak" kai kembali semangat mengucek tumpukan cucian itu. Kenapa tidak pakai mesin cuci? Karena JaeJoong terlalu kejam menyuruh anaknya belajar menjadi istri yang baik, bahkan duo umma itu rutin setiap sore menculik Kai untuk diajari masak. Berdandan bahkan cara bercinta. Sungguh umma yang luar biasa baik.

"Adik ipar~" Kai terlonjak kaget melihat si rusa tengil tiba-tiba muncul. "wah SeHun benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan istri sepertimu" LuHan mendekati Kai tanpa sadar membuat Kai ketakutan.

"S-Sunbae mau apa?" Tanya Kai gugup. Kai menggeser duduknya hingga terjatuh dari dingklik (?) yang didudukinya "AWW hisk~" Kai terisak pelan, bokongny yang dasarnya sudah sakit karena SeHun semalam jadi makin sakit saja.

"astaga Kai" LuHan langsung memeluk Kai. Entah mengapa tangis Kai makin keras membuat LuHan kelimpungan. "astaga Kai, aduh bagaimana ini?" meskipun LuHan punya banyak pacar ia tak pernah menenangkan pacar-pacarnya saat menangis. Adanya dia yang membuat pacar-pacarnya menangis.

"hisk sunbae" Kai mencengkram erat jacket merah LuHan. "aduh Kai mananya yang sakit?" tangan lebar LuHan mengusap punggung Kai lembut. "bokong Kai sakit sunbae" kai menatap LuHan sendu dengan maniknya yang basah.

'astaga, LuHan kuatkan imanmu LuHan. Pantas saja SeHun betah tiga hari tidak keluar dari kamar setelah tunangan' batin LuHan nanar. "lalu aku harus bagaimana, apa harus kucarikan obat?" tanya LuHan. Kai menggeleng imut "lalu aku harus bagaimana?" oh sepertinya LuHan mulai luluh oleh aegyo Kai.

"bantu Kai mengerjakan semua ini~" Kai menunjuk cucian yang masih segunung itu. LuHan melongo, pangeran sekolah yang kelawat tampan dengan segudang mantan ini disuruh nyuci? Yang benar saja! "jebal sunbae~ bokong Kai sakit~" aegyo attack! LuHan mati gaya.

"o-oh tentu saja akan kulakukan semuanya untukmu my princes" LuHan mencium punggung tangan Kai membuat Kai sedikit merona. LuHan melepas jacketnya meninggalkan kaos hitam yang melekat pas sekali di tubuhnya membuat dada bidangnya tercekat jelas.

'bidang juga dadanya. Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya jika bersandar disana ya?' batin Kai mulai salah focus.

LuHan dengan semangat membara langsung mengucek semua baju itu. 'sehebat apa aegyoku hingga sunbae bisa seperti itu?' batin Kai heran. "sunbae biar kubantu" Kai mendudukan tubuhnya disamping LuHan.

"tidak usah Kai, nanti bokongmu tambah sakit sayang" ujar LuHan kawatir melihat Kai sempat meringis saat bokongnya bersentuhan dengan dingklik (bahasa indonesianya buat kursi pendek yang biasanya buat nyci itu apaan?)

"eum" Kai menggeleng imut. "tidak mau, ini kan baju Kai." Kai mem pout bibirnya imut.

'pantas dia dianugrahi gelar uke termanis' batin LuHan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"sunbae kenapa?" tanya Kai. 'astaga Tuhan kenapa aku baru sadar kalau suara rivalku semerdu ini~' batin LuHan nanar "Sunbae, LuHan Sunbae~!" seru Kai namun bagi LuHan seruanya bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur.

"Kai kalau kau tidak menjadi milik SeHun maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

"hah?"

"eoh, tida-tidak apa-apa" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya malu. 'astaga Xi LuHan apa-apaan kau ini' batin LuHan.

"sunbae, hari ini kau aneh sekali?" gumam Kai. Kai kembali asik mengucek baju-bajunya.

LuHan tersenyum melihat wajah imut Kai. 'SeHun, kau benar-benar beruntung' batin LuHan sendu. LuHan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sendiri.

*skip*

Kai menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. "sunbae terimakasih sudah membantuku" Kai tersenyum manis. Saking manisnya mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terkena diabetes.

LuHan terpaku menatap senyum Kai. Senyum Kai adalah senyum termanis yang pernah dilihatnya, bahkan orang tuanya tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk bertengkar dari pada sekedar menyapanya.

GREP

"eh, s-sunbae?" kaget Kai. LuHan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat "Sunbae apa-apaan ini!" Kai mendorong bahu LuHan saat LuHan menyusupkan wajahnya di lehernya.

"Kai teruslah tersenyum seperti itu. Senyummu membuatku tenang" bisik LuHan pelan. Kai terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata LuHan. "Sunbae-"

"ani!" Kai tersentak, dekapan LuHan dipinggangnya mengerat. "jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Mulai sekarang kau adikku. Panggil aku hyung" bisik LuHan.

"h-hyung, LuHan hy-hyung?" Kai merasakan LuHan mengangguk samar di bahunya. LuHan melepaskan dekapanya. Ditatapnya manik onyx kai sendu. LuHan menggeleng, cepat-cepat diubahnya ekspresinya. "hei, kau pasti lelah kan, ayo hyung traktir" ajak LuHan.

Kai menatap LuHan heran, biasanya LuHan selalu menjahilinya tapi kenapa hari ini aneh sekali? Tidak seperti LuHan yang biasanya, hii menakutkan! "hyung mau traktir kai apa?"

"eum, bagaimana kalau bubble tea?" tanya Luhan tersenyum.

Giliran Kai yang terpaku. Seumur-umur Kai baru melihat senyum seperti ini dari LuHan, senyum tulus, bukan seringai atau kekehan. "hyung….. tersenyum?"

"eh? Sudahlah ayo berangkat" LuHan menarik tangan Kai menuju parkiran. Kai tersenyum 'sepertinya aku harus menghapus semua pikiran negative ku' batin Kai.

Selama perjalan menuju kedai bubble tea keduanya saling mengobrol, bercanda, bahkan tertawa bersama membuat banyak orang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih. Berkali-kali pula Kai dibuat merona oleh gombalan-gombalan LuHan membuat para gadis dan uke iri setengah mati pada Kai.

"libul tlah tiba….. libul tlah tiba….. hole! Hole! Buanglah buku-bukumu … bakallah satu pelsatu!" nyanyian absurd itu sangat mengganggu acara romantic LuKai. Kai menatap heran orang yang tengah bernyanyi itu. "bukankah itu Tao?" gumam Kai.

"oh kau mengenal panda aneh itu rupanya" jawab LuHan.

"ah, dia salah satu sahabat SeHun kan? Wah padahal mukanya seperti preman begitu, tapi kok nyanyianya~" Kai ilfeel melihat Tao tengah menyanyi sambil berputar-putar di tengah jalan. Untung jalanya sepi, coba ramai pasti besok akan ada pemakaman panda.

"panda itu memang absurd, sudah ayo kita menyingkir sebelum panda itu melihat kita" LuHan mendudukan Kai di salah satu kursi kedai.

"hyung kita pesan apa? Aku tidak begitu tau menu-menu di sini" ujar Kai.

"hum, bagaimana kalau rasa vanilla dan coklat?" tawar LuHan.

Kai tersenyum kecil. "apapun pilihanmu hyung" jawab Kai.

LuHan terkekeh, "biar hyung belikan dulu. Oh ya" Kai menatap LuHan heran. "berhentilah tersenyum, kau membuatku ingin mencium bibir sexymu itu" bisik LuHan.

"yak!" pekik Kai menimpuk kepala LuHan dengan dompetnya. LuHan buru-buru lari menghindari amukan si srigala imut. Saat mengantri ia terus saja terkekeh membuatnya Nampak seperti orang gila.

Kai menggerutu kesal. Dimainkanya ponsenya, menanti balasan SeHun. Sedari tadi Kai terus mengirimi SeHun pesan yang anehnya tak dibalas satupun.

"Kai, kenapa melamun?" tanya LuHan. LuHan meetakan dua gelas bubble tea berbeda warna itu. Kai tersentak dengan kedatangan Luhan. Kai kembali mengamati ponselnya lalu mengamati LuHan, ponsel-LuHan-ponsel begitu terus sampai Do tinggi. Kai menghela nafas gusar "sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Kai menatap LuHan ragu "hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Kai menyruput bubble tea coklat.

"tentang apa?" tanya LuHan.

"sesorang yang kalian debatkan semalam" ucapan Kai membuat LuHan tersedak.

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya LuHan was-was.

Kai menunduk, digigitnya pelan bibir bawahnya. "aku….. aku hanya orang baru dikehidupan SeHun. Bisa saja orang yang kalian debatkan semalam lebih mengenal SeHun…. Dan SeHun mungkin lebih mencintainya" cicit Kai.

LuHan menghela nafas pelan. "Kai percayalah SeHun mencintaimu" LuHan menggenggam jemari Kai erat.

"aku….. bolehkah aku tau siapa itu Minie?" tanya Kai pelan.

Genggaman LuHan mengendur. "Kai-"

"hyung, kumohon aku hanya ingin tau. Aku janji aku akan tutup mulut" ujar Kai. LuHan menatap lekat manik Kai. "Kai aku hanya-"

"bukankah itu SeHun?"

LuHan langsung membalik tubuhnya, benar saja SeHun tengah duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Nafas Kai tercekat melihat siapa orang yang bersama SeHun. "Kai, kau bertanya siap itu Minie?" tanya LuHan.

"ya, aku penasaran hyung"

"namja yang bersama SeHun itu Minie, XiuMinie" jawab LuHan nanar. Kai terlihat syok

"S-SeHun" LuHan kaget melihat manik Kai berkaca, Kai tak lagi menggenggam jemari LuHan, Kai mencengkramnya sangat erat membua Luhan bingung. Setetes air mata mengalir dari manik Kai. LuHan langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat adegan yang tersaji di hadapanya.

"Kai ayo pergi" buru-buru LuHan menarik Kai keluar kedai. LuHan membawa Kai ke taman dekat kedai. Luhan miris melihat ekspresi kosong Kai. LuHan mendudukan Kai di bawah pohon yang begitu rindang.

"hyung… peluk aku" bisik Kai. Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan langsung memeluknya. Kai merebahkan kepalanya di dada LuHan 'nyaman' batin Kai.

"tidurlah Kai jika itu membuatmu tenang" bisik Luhan memainkan jemari Kai sambil menyenandungkan lagu. "eung" leguh Kai pelan, perlahan onyx Kai mulai tertutup. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Kai makin mengantuk.

LuHan tersenyum tipis namun senyumnya memudar melihat kalung yang mengalung di leher Kai. LuHan terus memandangi liontin berwarna abu-abu itu. Manik rusanya beralih memandangi pohon tempatnya bersandar. "tidak mungkin" gumamnya lirih, maniknya terus saja memandang ukiran dua orang yang saling bergandengan tangan, diatas ukiran itu tertulis huruf D dan W. meskipun ukiran itu nyaris pudar LuHan dapat mengenalinya dengan jelas. LuHan mengangkat tangan kirinya, memandangi gelang yang terbuat dari untaian sulur tanaman itu lekat. "aku menemukanya, tapi kenapa?" gumam Luhan sendu.

"emh" Kai menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya.

LuHan tersenyum kecut. LuHan mengusap pipi Kai lembut. 'cukup memilikimu seperti ini' batin LuHan ngilu. Angin sepoi berubah menjadi cukup kencang, menerbangkan setetes air mata LuHan.

"astaga, kenapa aku menangis?" LuHan langsung mengusap matanya. LuHan mengeratkan pelukanya pada Kai. Dihirupnya dalam- dalam bau vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Kai "tak akan kubiarkan SeHun menyakitimu, Kai" janji LuHan.

-TBC-

Kenapa jadi Lukai coba? LuHan itu masa lalunya Kai. Hayo apanya coba? Em ff ini gak aku plot, jadi apapun yang muncul di otakku aku tulis dari pada ilang.

Maaf aku lama update. Moodku turun gara-gara banyak kasus EXO. Kasus Kris belum selesai udah ada kasus baru. Ok aku ga nge bash BaekYeon kok cuman aku agak risi aja.

Ada yang bilang BaekYeon cuman setingan biar fans ga inget kasus Kris. But kalo ini cuman setingan helo ada fans yang sampe mau bunuh diri. SM lo ga mikir apa betapa labilnya fans

Kita fans internasional adem ayem aja walo pengen banget nyakarin tembok. Tapi fans sono bisa adem ayem ga? Katanya inkigayo kebanjiran request suruh ganti MC. Nah kalo kaya gini SM mau gimana?

Iya sih Baek tuh beruntung banget. Di ga harus bersaing dengan milyaran orang di dunia untuk sekedar ketemu bias, malah sekarang pacaran. Aku juga ngarep bisa jadi pacarnya EXO. Dalam mimpi aja aku dah bersyukur banget apa lagi bisa beneran. Cuman aku yang masih ga bisa bayangin gimana kalo mereka punya anak. Mesti cantik banget -_-

Aku cuman mau ngingetin aja kita para EXOtic jangan goyah. Kalo kita goyah member EXO yang lain juga ikut goyah. Kasus semacem ini cuman buat nentuin mana fans yang sebenernya dan yang tidak. Maaf banget aku bilang gini. Karena jujur aku juga sakit hati ngeliat komen di IG dsb. Aku nga bisa bayangin gimana sakit hatinya Baek waktu baca semua itu. Aku ngeri bayangi ribuan fans di luar sana pada nge bash dia.

EXO itu peter pan, Fans itu tinker bell. Suatu saat pas Peter Pan ketemu wendy apa Tinker bell bisa nglarang? Tinker bell cuman bisa diem. Tinker bell bakal ikut bahagia kalo peter pan bahagia. Kalau bisa kita juga gitu. Kita tersenyum walau dalam hati tersakiti. Kita tersenyum bias kita ikut tersenyum. Coba kita marah-marah bias bakal stress n yang paling aku takutin bunuh diri.

Kita berdoa aja untuk keutuhan EXO. Jujur aku ngak suka OT 11 ngak gayeng malah bisa aja kalo Baek ngak kuat ngadepin semua bash kita dia ikut keluar OT 10 makin gak gayeng! EXO itu 12!

Dimata kita EXO cuman satu tapi dimata EXO kita ribuan. Tapi meski kita ribuan EXO tetap melihat kita sebagai kebanggan mereka. Tanpa fans EXO ga bakal ada. Tanpa EXO EXOtic ga bakal ada.

Plis jangan saling nge bash kita ini satu kan? We are One forever!

Maaf aku nyampah gini. Aku tau mungkin diantara kalian juga ada yang ngak suka Baek ato Kris, mungkin kalian juga sakit hati sama mereka. Tapi ngak bisakah kalian memaafkan mereka?


	3. Chapter 3

Eeyo aku balik lagi dengan ff aneh bin absurd ini.

Sebenernya aku masih rada heran, ff kaya gini kok reviewnya ampe 60an. Jujur chap satu aku pasang target 10 karena aku ga yakin bakal dapet respon bagus,tapi makasih banyak sama yang mau nge review dsb. Hehehe kadang aku masih nga percaya sama angka reviewnya.

FF ini idenya jalan sendiri jadi maaf kalo tiap chap makin absurd, sebenernya aku kurang nyaman bikin ff plot panjang, kalo idenya tiba-tiba mandek aku sering bingung ndiri.

Oke tanpa banyak curcol kita mulai ffnya. Oh ya sebagian chap ini masih gabungan chap 2 cuman SeHun side aja.

Kalimat yang di italic itu semacam kilatan flashback.

.

.

.

.

SeHun mendesah kesal sedari tadi ketiga sahabat bodohnya itu terus saja menanyainya perihal Kai. Hei SeHun tak cemburu, ia yakin seratus persen Kai akan tetap memilihnya bukan ketiga sahabat tololnya. Tapi masalahnya mereka bertanya sejak jam pertama sampai sekarang sudah istirahat ke dua. Berati SeHun sudah melewati enam jam pelajaran dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan seputar kai. Jika satu jam pelajaran sekitar empat puluh menit silahkan hitung berapa lama ChangKyuTao bertanya.

"ayolah SeHun, kami sudah capek bertanya sedari tadi" KyuHyun mendesah lelah.

"thalah thaiapa bertanya terus?" tanya SeHun ketus. SeHun mencomot donat ChangMin membuat pekikan lima oktaf memenuhi seluruh kantin. "astaga ChangMin hyung, sehalusnya kau berduet dengan KyuHyun hyung" seru Tao.

"aku tidak mau berdiri di sampingnya." Dengus KyuHyun.

"memang kenapa?" tanya ChangMin.

"berdiri disamping SeHun saja aku berpikir apa lagi berdiri disampingmu, bisa-bisa bagai pohon kelapa bersanding dengan pohon jeruk" dengus KyuHyun.

"lalu kalau aku apa hyung?" seorang namja imut menghampiri keempatnya. "kalau aku seperti pohon kacang bersebelahan dengan pohon kelapa?" lanjutnya langsung membuat tawa ChangKyuTao pecah.

"XiuMin hyung!" pekik SeHun senang. XiuMin mendudukan tubuhnya di samping SeHun "Hei Hunie" sapa XiuMin.

"hyung bawa aku pergi dari thini hyung. Mereka membuat kepala TheHun pusing" keluh SeHun memegangi kepalanya.

"memang apa yang mereka lakukan padamu SeHunie?" tanya XiuMin pura-pura kawathir.

'mati apa yang harus kukatakan. Tidak mungkin aku bilang sedang mendebatkan Jongie-hyung!' batin SeHun. XiuMin satu-satunya orang yang tau SeHun telah bertunangan. "kami sedang membicarakan hyung cantik uri maknae. Astaga Kai hyung benar-benar cantik" KyuHyun mendadak fangirling.

"Kai?" gumam XiuMin. "ne Kai hyung. Astaga dia sangat imut!" giliran Tao yang fangirling.

'_MinSeok-ah, lepaskan SeHun. Sekarang SeHun sudah punya tunangan'_

"_tidak bisa Umma, aku mencintainya!"_

"_Jangan egois MinSeok!"_

XiuMin memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "XiuMin hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao. "aku tidak apa-apa" jawab XiuMin. SeHun menatap XiuMin kawathir. "ah, sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku ke kelas dulu" XiuMin langsung beranjak pergi.

"ada apa denganya?" gumam KyuHyun.

SeHun menunduk. Ia tau XiuMin tau siapa itu Kai, jujur ia merasa bersalah pada XiuMin. Sampai sekarang mereka masih sepasang kekasih, sampai sekarang pula ungkapan sayang masih keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing, sampai sekarang mereka masih sering berkencan diam-diam di belakang Kai. Jujur SeHun masih amat mencintai XiuMin, ia tak rela melepaskan XiuMin, namun ia juga sadar diri sekarang ada Kai di kehidupanya. SeHun merasa amat jahat pada Kai, ia merasa seolah dirinya hanya menginginkan tubuh Kai. Kai menawarkan cinta yang begitu tulus padanya tapi dirinya tak bisa membalasnya sepenuhnya.

Drrt-drrt

SeHun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya.

From : Kai hyung

Massage : SeHun maaf hyung tak bisa menjemputmu nanti. Ada begitu banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf

Sehun tersenyum tipis diketiknya sebuah sms dengan cepat.

To : My XiuMinie

Massage : bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita kencan?

Send

*skip at HunMin dating*

SeHun merangkul mesra pinggang XiuMin. Keduanya memasuki kedai bubble tea. SeHun sengaja memilih tempat di pojok. "hyung ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ujar SeHun memulai percakapan.

MinSeok menatap SeHun heran "tentang apa?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba ponsel SeHun bergetar, XiuMin melirik id si penelepon. "apa tentang dia?" tanya XiuMin dingin.

SeHun menghela nafas pelan. Tanganya terulur hendak mengambil ponselnya sebelum ucapan XiuMin menghentikannya. "jadi siapa yang kau cintai? Dia atau aku?" pertanyaan XiuMin membuat SeHun kaku. Pikirannya berputar ke pertanyaan LuHan semalam. "jawab aku Oh SeHun" desis XiuMin.

"aku tidak tau" SeHun menekurkan kepanya di meja. "aku tak ingin melukai thiapapun" lirih SeHun.

XiuMin menghela nafas pasrah. "pada akhirnya akan ada yang terluka" ujarnya mengaduk-aduk bubble teanya. "Hun, kau pilih melukai satu orang atau banyak orang?"

"hyung apa makthudmu?" tanya SeHun tak mengerti.

"ku yakin kau pernah menyentuh Kai hyung kan?" ujar XiuMin diangguki SeHun. "Hun jika kau memutuskanku hanya aku yang terluka. Tapi hah~" XiuMin menghela nafas panjang "jika kau memutuskan kai hyung, keluargamu akan terluka, merreka akan menangung malu pada seluruh kerabat kalian, dan yang terparah….. Kai hyung-" XiuMin membuang wajahnya ke samping. "dia namja istimewa… dia bisa hamil"

"MWO!?" pekik Sehun. "m-makthudmu ada Rahim di dalam tubuhnya?" tanya SeHun tak percaya.

XiuMin mengangguk pelan "ya begitulah. Ia memang istimewa, karena itu orang tuanya sangat menjaga kerahasiannya. Hun, hal itu yang paling kutakutkan, jika kita masih menjalin hubungan sedangkan Kai hyung hamil. Bisa-bisa semuanya terjadi seperti LuHan hyung" terang XiuMin.

"Luhan hyung, memangnya ada apa denganya?" tanya SeHun heran.

XiuMin menunduk. "tanya saja sendiri. Jadi apa keputusanmu?" tanya XiuMin.

"aku… maaf Xiu-Xiu thepertinya aku memilih Kai hyung" ujar SeHun menatap lekat manik XiuMin.

XiuMin tersenyum tipis. "Jadi ini akhirnya? Akh kalau begitu aku bisa mengejar LuHan hyung"

"apa katamu… j-jadi thelama ini!?"

Xiumin nyengir kuda. "hehe begitulah, aku merasa ada yang kurang saat LuHan hyung berhenti mengangguku" cengir XiuMin. SeHun menatap XiuMin jengkel. "ayolah ini memang perpisahan tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu" rayu XiuMin.

"hyung menyebalkan" kesal SeHun. "aku minta ciuman perpisahan"

"eh, apa yang kau bilang Hun?" tanya XiuMin. SeHun mendengus, tanpa basa-basi SeHun langsung menerjang XiuMin. Setelah puas melakukan aksinya SeHun langsung duduk manis lagi meninggalkan XiuMin yang masih mengatur nafas. "dasar menyebalkan" gerutu XiuMin.

"astaga kalian menggelikan, belciuman di tempat umum yaks" suara panda (?) yang tiba-tiba datang membuat keduanya malu. "oh ya Hun, aku mau tanya apa hyung manismu itu pacal LuHan hyung?" tanya Tao.

"heh?" HunMin menatap Tao tak percaya. "bagaiman kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" tanya XiuMin heran.

"habis balu saja aku melihat meleka keluar dari kedai ini. Oh ya Kai hyung tadi sepeltinya menangis lalu LuHan hyung memeluknya" jawab Tao masa bodo.

"hash rutha cina itu cari kethempatan lagi" dengus SeHun segera membereskan barangnya. XiuMin langsung menyusul SeHun meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

*Lukai side*

Luhan tersenyum kecil. diusapnya pelan helaian hitam Kai. "Kai, kau tau aku begitu merindukanmu. lebih dari lima belas tahun aku mencarimu. Apa kau masih mengingatku?" monolog LuHan. LuHan tertawa pelan. "aku bahkan masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita" lirihnya.

*flashback*

LuHan kecil meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menemui kedua orang tuanya saling memaki. LuHan tak dapat lagi mengenali orang tuanya, mereka semua berubah. tidak ada lagi ucapan sayang, kecupan bahkan sapaanpun tak lagi didapatkanya. LuHan takut ayahnya menemukanya lalu kembali memukulinya.

"Xi LuHan dimana kau!" teriakan ayahnya memnuat tubuh kecilnya itu makin kuat menggigil. langkah kecilnya membawanya menuju pintu, dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. "Xi LuHan!" LuHan takut ia berlari sekencang mungkin. ia tak lagi dapat berpikir kemana langkahnya membawanya, yang penting ia bisa kabur sejauh mungkin dari sana.

Bruk

kaki mungil itu tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya. LuHan menoleh kebelakang berharap orang tuanya tak menemukan jejaknya. uap panas nengepul dari mulutnya. "hisk dingin hisk" LuHan terisak. dipeluknya kedua lenganya erat.

LuHan tersenyum melihat lubang besar di pohon. LuHan buru-buru masuk kesana. LuHan bergidik ngeri melihat bagian dalam pohon itu. "tapi setidaknya baba tidak akan berpikir aku ada disini" gumam LuHan. Direbahkanya tubuhnya di tumpukan guguran daun. perlahan manik indahnya terpejam.

*skip at morning*

LuHan kecil terbangun, perutnya terus berbunyi sedari tadi. LuHan keluar dari persembunyiannya. matanya berbinar senang melihat seorang penjual roti namun binar matanya segera meredup mengingat ia tak membawa uang sepeserpun.

Nekat LuHan menghampiri penjual itu. "ajjushi. bolehkah aku minta satu rotimu?" tanya LuHan pelan.

Penjual itu terdiam lama. tanpa berkata apapun penjual itu memberikan tiga bungkus roti pada LuHan. "kamshamida ajjushi" LuHan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Dengan mengandalkan aegyo ia mengemis makanan pada orang-orang. beruntung beberapa ajjuma bergiliran memberinya semangkuk nasi saat pagi dan sore. sebenarnya banyak orang yang ingin membawa LuHan ke kantor polisi namun selalu saja gagal, LuHan akan menjadi ling lung jika ditanyai siapa dirinya. bukanya jawaban yang keluar justru gumaman 'siapa aku?' terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Masyarakat sekitar taman memutuskan membiarkan LuHan tinggal di pohon itu. Mereka selalu memberi selimut dan pakaian hangat untuknya. ia tak punya teman dekat, ia bukanlah anak periang yang mudah bergaul, ia sangat tertutup terutama untuk orang-orang yang memakai jas mahal ia pasti langsung histeris.

"hisk- umma hisk" LuHan terbangun mendengar suara tangisan. LuHan langsung keluar, betapa herannya ia mendapati punggung bocah didepan pohonya.

"siapa kau?" tanya LuHan. bocah itu membalikan tubuhnya. manik rusa LuHan tak bisa berhenti menatap wajah sendu bocah itu. "hisk hyung, Jongie kehilangan umma jongie" isaknya.

LuHan terdiam. ia bingung harus melakukan apa. "kemarilah di luar dingin" rayu LuHan. bocah itu berpikir sebentar. "aku tidak akan melukaimu" rayu LuHan lagi.

JongIn bocah mungil itu nampak tertarik, LuHan membawanya masuk ke pohonnya. JongIn kagum melihat isi pohon LuHan. bagian bawah pohon itu dialasi karpet tebal, beberapa lembar selimut terlipat rapi di pojok. "hyung dingin~" rengek JongIn. LuHan langsung menyodorkan selimut yang paling tebal. "pakailah"

"lalu hyung sendiri?"

"aku sudah terbiasa dengan dingin Jongie" ujarnya sambil menutup pintu pohon dengan tirai. LuHan membalikan badanya, betapa herannya ia melihat wajah JongIn tiba-tiba memerah. "apa masih dingin?" tanyanya menghampiri JongIn.

"eungm" gumam JongIn. LuHan tersenyum, disingkapnya selimut JongIn lalu dipakainya. JongIn tersentak, baru saja ia hendak protes ia merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk erat pinggangnya. "sudah hangat?" tanya LuHan.

wajah manis itu kembali bersemu merah. "ung sudah hyung" jawab JongIn pelan.

"LuHan terkekeh "ayo tidur" LuHan membanting tubuh keduanya hingga tiduran. "aku akan terus memelukmu" bisik LuHan lembut.

JongIn tersenyum dalam tidurnya begitupun LuHan. "Hyung hangat" gumam Kai. luHan terkekeh "kau juga Jongie" bisik LuHan. Luhan merapatkan pelukannya senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"JONGIN JONGIN!" pekikan orang-orang di luar sana membuat LuKai langsung keluar.

"Umma!" JongIn langsung menubruk salah satu namja yang ada di sana. Namja cantik yang merupakan ibu jongIn itu langsung balas memeluk putranya yang hilang seharian.

"Umma" gumaman lirih LuHan membuat semua orang menatapnya. LuHan menutup matanya, setetes air mata jatuh dari manik rusanya. "Aku bahkan lupa seperti apa wajah umma" lirihnya menatap tanah.

"LuHan hyung jangan menangis" Kai giliran memeluk LuHan. Luhan masih terdiam kaku, manik rusanya terus memandang kebawah. "LuHan hyung! Hyung!" teriak Kai mengoncangkan tubuh LuHan.

YunJae mendekat. Mereka ikut mencoba membangunkan LuHan dari lamunannya. LuHan menatap manik onyx Kai sendu. "Siapa aku?" gumam LuHan.

LuHan tiba-tiba pingsan. Kai langsung menangkap LuHan. "Hyung!" Kai menangis keras. Seorang ajjushi yang sering berada di taman langsung menghampiri mereka.

"LuHan! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ajjushi itu.

"Kami juga tak tau. Ia tiba-tiba pingsan" jawab YunHo.

"Appa bawa LuHan hyung ke rumah sakit appa hisk!" Kai memeluk erat LuHan.

YunHo langsung mengambil LuHan dari Kai. Ajjushi itu juga ikut ke rumah sakit. Selama di rumah sakit ajjushi itu menceritakan siapa LuHan. JaeJoong yang mendengarnya ikut menangis. "Tuan kumohon, biarkan putramu bersama LuHan dulu ia satu-satunya orang yang tak membuat LuHan pingsan saat pertama kali bertemu. Kumohon setidaknya sampai ia sembuh dari taruma" mohon ajjushi bernama Leetuk.

"Jongie kau mau terus bersamanya?" tanya JaeJoong pada JongIn mengangguk yakin. "Umma aku nyaman dengan LuHan hyung" jawab JongIn.

"Kau harus menemaninya dari siang sampai sore arra?" YunHo menepuk kepala JongIn.

"Ne appa" jawab JongIn. Pintu ruang pemriksaan terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari sana. Jongin langsung menubruknya "uisa, bagaimana keadaan hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan manik berair.

"Trauma ringan di kepalanya membuatnya ketakutan dengan orang asing" terang dokter itu. "Sebaiknya biarkan orang yang benar-benar dipercayainya yang merawatnya"

YunJaeTeuk menatap JongIn. "Sepertinya kita tau siapa orang itu" ujar YunHo.

*skip*

LuKai menjadi sangat dekat. Orang-orang sekitar taman menjadi menyukai mereka. Karena JongIn pula LuHan tak lagi takut bertemu orang asing.

LuHan kebiasaan memeluk Kai dari belakang. Bahkan ia tak segan menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Kai. LuKai tengah menikmati makan malam mereka. Tawa Kai selalu berhasil membuat LuHan ikut tertawa. "Kai kemarilah" panggil LuHan.

"Eum" Kai dengan patuh menghampiri LuHan. LuHan menepuk nepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan Kai duduk di sana. "Ada apa?" tanya Kai memutar tubuhnya namun kembali ditahan LuHan.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu" bisik LuHan, dilepasnya liontin yang selalu melekat di lehernya. Dipakaikannya kalung itu pada Kai.

Kai tak bisa berkomentar apapun. Jemarinya terus memegangi liontin itu. "Hyung ini indah" gumam Kai.

"Ini pemberian ibuku. Sekarang ku berikan padamu supaya aku selalu bisa mengingatmu" jawan LuHan berbisik.

"Gomawo, tapi aku tak punya apa-apa" ujar Kai sendu.

"Cukup berada disisiku" jawab LuHan.

"Aku hanya bisa berada di sampingmu sebagai adik" balas Kai.

LuHan terdiam lama. Dahinya berkerut tak mengerti. "Kenapa?" tanya LuHan tak mengerti. Kai beranjak, mengambil beberapa sulur tanaman. Kai merajut sulur-sulur itu menjadi galang yang cukup bagus. "Untukmu" Kai menyerahkan gelang itu.

"Wow" gumam LuHan. Dipakainya gelang itu. "Agak kebesaran, tapi ini sangat indah. Gomawo" ujar LuHan tulus.

"Hyung ayo keluar!" JongIn menarik LuHan keluar. LuHan memandang heran Kai yang mengeluarkan alat pamahat dari tasnya. "Ayo kita ukir persahabatan kita di sini" JongIn mulai mengukir gambar dua orang bergandengan.

"Apa maksudnya D?" tanya LuHan heran.

"D untuk deer. Auch!" karena tak konsentrasi JongIn melukai tanganya sendiri.

Tanpa berucap apapun LuHan mengambil jari JongIn yang terluka, dikulumnya jari JongIn lembut. "H-hyung" JongIn memalingkan wajahnya malu. LuHan melepaskan kulumannya "bagaimana kalau B untuk bunny?" goda LuHan.

"Hyung aku mau yang lebih sangar" rayu JongIn. LuHan terkekeh "jangan aegyo, kau membuatku ingin menciummu"

JongIn mundur selangkah. "Hyung, kau masih sebelas tahun dan aku masih tujuh tahun" ujar JongIn mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Iya aku tau, sini biar aku yang ukir" LuHan mengambil alat pemahat JongIn. "Kau mau inisial apa?" tanya LuHan.

"W untuk wolf!" seru JongIn.

LuHan menatap JongIn tak percaya, dipandanginya JongIn dari atas ke bawah. "Dari pada srigala kau lebih mirip kelinci" ejek LuHan. Kai kembali merajuk "baiklah little wolf" LuHan mengukir huruf W disamping huruf D.

"JongIn selamanya kita bersama kan?" tanya LuHan. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia ragu dengan perasaanya sendiri.

JongIn langsung memeluk LuHan. "Tentu saja. Apa yang hyung takutkan?" tanya JongIn.

LuHan menghela nafas pelan, manik rusanya kembali menatap ukiran yang baru saja mereka buat. "Tidak ada. Hyung percaya kau akan selalu bersama hyung" jawab LuHan balas mendekap JongIn.

*flashback end*

LuHan menghapus jejak air matanya. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Jemarinya terulur mengusap liontin yang ia berikan lima belas tahun lalu. "Kau merawatnya dengan baik JongInie" gumam Luhan lirih.

"Aku masih tak percaya bocah kecil yang menangis di depan pohon ini adalah kau" tawa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa hyung, adalah LuHan hyung yang sama dengan hyungku lima belas tahun lalu?" Kai tiba-tiba bangun membuat LuHan kaget.

"Kai kau sudah bangun rupanya" LuHan mengusap rambut Kai pelan. "Hyung jawab saja pertanyaanku" ujar JongIn dingin.

LuHan menghela nafas pelan. Ditunjukanya gelangnya pada Kai. Kai menatap gelang itu kaget, dipegainya tangan LuHan memastikab itu gelang yang dibuatnya saat ia masih tujuh tahun.

"Deer hyung" Kai langsung mendekap erat LuHan. LuHan terdiam kaku, dengan kaku tanganya terangkat membalas pelukan Kai. "Bogoshipo little wolf" bisik LuHan.

"Nado bogoshipo Lu-ge" balas Kai. Ditelusupkanya wajahnya pada leher LuHan.

Kai tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya membuat LuHan heran. Kai menatap LuHan marah "Hyung, deer hyung, deer hyung" panggil Kai berulang-ulang. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian?"

LuHan menutupi kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tanganya, wajahnya menyerit kesakitan. Kilasan-kilasan menyakitkan kembali berputar di otaknya. "jangan kumohon jangan!" LuHan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Kumohon jangan ingatkan aku! Kumohon!" teriak LuHan tak karuan.

"Lu, Lu-ge!" teriak Kai mencoba menghentikan tangan LuHan yang memukuli kepalanya sendiri. "LuHan hyung kau kenapa hisk hyung!?" Kai mendekap erat LuHan. Melesakan dalam-dalam wajahnya di dada LuHan.

LuHan tiba-tiba berhenti memukuli kepalanya, pandanganya kosong tanpa sirat apapun. "Kai aku kalah" lirih LuHan sebelum pingsan.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

-tbc-

PENGUMUMAN

Aku mau hiatus (atau mungkin berhenti) nulis NC. Berhubung ini FF rate M aku mau nanya ini baiknya di end atau di lanjut dengan rate T?

Kalau nyrempet-nyrempet M mungkin aku masih bisa nulis. Tapi entah mengapa aku ga yakin bisa nulis rate M NC lagi. Aku masih punya satu ff semi M kira-kira di publish ga?

Aku butuh tanggapan kalian raders-nim. Tolong tulis di kotak review. kamshamida


	4. Chapter 4

Jadi karena banyak yang minta tetep lanjut aku lanjut deh.

Ntar kalo tiba-tiba otak ku konek NC ntar aku bikinin deh. Tapi kayaknya chap akhir aja hehe.

Oh ya aku yeoja line 99, yang lebih tua manggil saeng aja ya, ngak enak kalo thor.

.

.

.

.

Kai terus berusaha membangunkan Luhan. Manik kelam itu mulai meneteskan airnya. "hyung bangun, hyung kita baru saja bertemu masa hyung mau pergi lagi hisk" Kai terisak pelan. Kai mengambil ponsel LuHan yang bergetar, begitu melihat ID si penelepon Kai langsung mengangkatnya.

"yaboseyo, SeHun cepatlah ke taman, hisk LuHan hyung tiba-tiba pingsan!" seru Kai. Jemari Kai terus saja meremat lengan LuHan.

"jinja? Haith rutha itu kenapa lagi!" dengus SeHun. SeHun buru-buru mematikan ponselnya.

Kai mendekap erat LuHan. "hyung bertahanlah" bisik Kai.

*skip at hospital*

"trauma ringan" ucap sang dokter membuat tubuh Kai lemas. SeHun buru-buru menangkap tubuh sang istri. "sepertinya ada ingatan yang terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Lebih baik jika kalian merawatnya dengan baik" dokter itu membungkukkan badanya lalu pergi.

"lebih baik sekarang kita menjenguknya" XiuMin membantu SeHun memapah Kai. Sesampainya di kamar LuHan HunMin meletakan Kai di sofa. XiuMin buru-buru menghubungi orang tuanya.

"yaboseyo Umma, umma masih ingat dengan bocah yang umma tolong saat di Cina?"

"ne Seokie, ada apa denganya?" tanya RyeoWook ibu XiuMin. "bocah yang umma serahkan pada pamanya itu kan?" tanya RyeWook.

"umma sebaiknya segera ke rumah sakit seoul. Sepertinya traumanya kembali"

"Mwo!? Astaga umma akan segera kesana!"

HunKai menatap XiuMin sendu. "tenanglah, ummaku tau masa lalu LuHan hyung" ujar XiuMin menenangkan keduanya.

Kai menatap sendu LuHan yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat kau meninggalkanku hyung?" tanya Kai sendu.

SeHun yang merasa kasihan dengan Kai langsung mendekapnya. Kai tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ditumpahkanya seluruh air matanya pada dada SeHun.

Brak

"astaga Umma kau membuatku kaget!" seru XiuMin kesal. Tanpa ba-bi-bu RyeWook langsung menghampiri ranjang LuHan, ia terdiam kaku menatap manik rusa yang tertutup oleh kelopaknya itu. "Luhanie" bisik RyeoWook mengusap kening LuHan lembut.

"kau makin mirip ayahmu nak" gumam Ryeowook mengecup kening Luhan.

"tch, kok kesannya anak umma itu dia sih" dengus XiuMin disambut delikan tajam dari sang Umma. RyeoWook memandang Kai lekat, sorot matanya melembut melihat liontin Kai. Dihampirinya Kai "apa LuHan yang memberikan itu?" tanya RyeoWook menunjuk liontin Kai.

"iya, dia memberikanya saat umurku tujuh tahun" jawab LuHan.

"apa kau tau siapa sebenarnya Luhan?" tanya RyeoWook duduk disebelah Kai.

Kai menggeleng. "dulu dia selalu menjadi ling lung saat aku menanyakannya. Aku juga baru tau kalau ia sebenarnya sepupu SeHun" jawab Kai.

RyeoWook menghela nafas. "ibu LuHan, Kim JunSu adalah sahabatku. Ia manis dan sangat riang, namun semuanya berubah saat pertunangan itu tiba. Pada awalnya semua berjalan lancar sampai JunSu tau kalau YooChun suaminya ternyata memiliki kekasih lain" cerita RyeoWook.

RyeoWook menatap HunKai dengan senyum mirisnya. "perasaanya saat itu tidak jauh dengan perasaanmu saat ini kai" Kai diam membeku mendengar cerita RyeoWook. "ia merasa terombang ambing. Ia membenci semuanya, bahkan ia membenci aku dan ibumu, Kim JaeJoong. Ia ingin membenci dirinya sendiri namun saat ia sadar di tubuhnya ada kehidupan lain ia berhenti membenci dunia"

RyeoWook menghela nafas. "YooChun berhenti membencinya. Perlahan mereka mulai saling mencintai. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi saat umur LuHan sepuluh tahun keduanya kembali saling membenci. Saat umurnya sebelas tahun LuHan kabur dari rumah, kau pasti lebih tau iyakan Kai?" Kai mengangguk pelan, nafasnya tercekat mendengar betapa sulitnya hidup LuHan.

"tapi aku tak tau kenapa LuHan hyung meninggalkanku" ujar Kai pelan.

"YooChun membawa LuHan ke Cina. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, yang jelas saat aku menemukanya di Cina ada begitu banyak lebam di tubuhnya, setelah kuselidiki YooChun terus memukulinya selama setahun" RyeoWook menunduk air mata mengalir dari maniknya."kami berusaha mencari JunSu, dan yang kami temukan hisk-"

"JunSu dan YooChun sudah tewas di apartmentnya. Itu trauma paling mengerikan Luhan. "

"umma" gumam Kai melihat jaeJoong bersender di pintu. Jaejoong menutup pintu lalu menghampiri RyeoWook. "jangan menangis, itu hanya akan membuat Su-ie sedih" bisik JaeJoong, RyeoWook buru-buru menyeka air matanya. "di surat JunSu menyuruh kami menyerahkan LuHan pada keluarga Oh karena Kim HeeChul adalah kakaknya. Kami menyerahkanya kepada keluargamu Oh SeHun" JaeJoong memandang LuHan sendu. "sejujurnya aku juga membuat trauma yang besar pada anak itu" gumamnya Lirih.

"Jae Hyung jangan begitu" Ryeowook memeluk JaeJoong. "seharusnya aku tak memberitahunya kalau tungang SeHun itu kau Kai" gumam JaeJoong. "aku meinta HeeChul mengawasinya selama di kampus, aku kaget mengetahui ia menjadi playboy, tapi saat ku tau ia menyukai XiuMin aku sedikit senang"

"tapi aku selalu ditakdirkan untuk kalah"

"LuHan/Hyung!" pekik semua orang mengetahui LuHan telah sadar. LuHan mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang. "bukankah begitu ajjuma? Ibuku membunuh ayahku saat ia menyadari ia tak akan bisa menang dari mantan kekasih ayahku. Ibu meminum racun menandakan ia kalah dengan dunia ini. Saat terakhir aku bersama JongIn ia bilang ia tak bisa terus bersamaku, saat mengetahui Kai sudah bertunangan dengan SeHun, dan saat mengetahui XiuMin ternyata kekasih SeHun. aku tau sejak awal aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu kalah bahkan pada sepupuku sendiri aku kalah" gumam LuHan dengan pandangan kosong.

PLAK

LuHan memandang Kai nanar, yang benar saja Kai baru saja menamparnya? "bodoh, kau benar-benar bodoh hyung. Jika kau tidak menarikku masuk ke pohon, jika kau tidak memelukku aku pasti sudah mati kedinginan. Memang sekarang aku mencintai SeHun tapi kaulah yang pertama kali memenangkan hatiku. Apa kau tau selama tiga tahun aku duduk menunggu di depan pohon kita hah!? Hisk kau pikir hanya kau yang terluka, aku juga!" seru Kai

LuHan tersentak mendengar pengakuan Kai. Namun binar ceria Luhan tak kunjung kembali membuat Kai heran. "tetap saja aku sudah kalah, aku tak bisa memilikimu" ujarnya lirih.

PLAK

Kai kembali menamparnya. "lupakah dengan ucapanku lima belas tahun lalu? Lupakah dengan ucapanmu tadi siang!?" seru Kai membuat semua orang kaget. "aku tetap bisa bersamamu, sebagai adikmu. Sejak awal kau memenangkan hatiku sebagai kakak bukan yang lain" ucap Kai melembut.

LuHan menunduk, jemarinya meremas erat selimutnya. "jadi Kai hyung, kau tidak menganggap LuHan sebagai kekasihmu kan?" tanya Xiumin berjalan menghampiri Lukai. "tentu saja, dia kakak terbaikku" jawab Kai tegas.

"kalau begitu aku boleh mengambilnya kan?" tanya XiuMin disambut pandangan heran yang lain. "haish, aku menyukai rusa Cina itu" jawab XiuMin jengkel.

"eh, lalu ciuman kalian tadi?" tanya Kai kaget sekaligus heran.

"itu ciuman perpithahan. Tentu thaja aku lebih memilihmu hyung" SeHun merangkul mesra bahu Kai.

"kalian menjebakku eoh?" tanya kai jengkel disambut tawa dua mahluk itu.

LuHan tersenyum tipis melihat Kai memukuli Sehun. 'mungkin aku tak sepenuhnya kalah' batin LuHan.

JaeWook saling tersenyum melihat senyum LuHan barusan. "satu masalah selesai hyung, aku merasa tak lagi diikuti Su-ie" bisik RyeoWook. JaeJoong terkekeh "kau benar Wookie, aku juga melihat Su-ie tersenyum pada LuHan" jawab JaeJoong balas tersenyum pada roh JunSu.

*skip at campus*

"APA PERDAMAIAN!?" pekik Chen menggebrak meja kantin. "jangan bercanda, aku tak mau ChanYeol sunbae makin mengangguku" serunya dengan suara cetar membahananya.

"tenanglah Chen, aku bisa merantai dobi itu kalau perlu" ujar LuHan merangkul bahu Chen.

Chen buru-buru menepis lengan LuHan. "jangan menyentuhku sunbae" desis Chen.

BaekHyun memandang LuHan dan Kai bergantian, manik sipitnya itu terus menelisik wajah Luhan dan Kai. "hei, kenapa kalian minta perdamian? Oh jangan bilang kalian baru saja menghabiskan malam panas bersama" cletuk BaekHyun membuat semua orang memandangnya horror.

"jangan bercanda Baek-"

"sebenarnya aku ingin sekali merasakan malam panas bersama Kai" cletuk LuHan membuat Kai makin horror. "nah benar kan, jadi berapa ronde yang kalian habiskan?" tanya BaekHyun bak reporter majalah.

"heum, selama Kai kuat sih mungkin bisa sepuluh ronde, asal kau tau Baek little Xi itu sangat kuat" ucap LuHan membuat semua uke itu merona parah.

"apa aku boleh mencobanya. Asal hyung tau, memikirkan seberapa kuat little Xi membuat bokongku gatal hyung" KaiChenHo menatap tak percaya sahabat mereka yang satu itu. Hei mereka tak berencana bercinta di tempat umum kan?

LuHan menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan BaekHyun. "maaf ByunBaek, little Xi hanya untuk BaoZiku tercinta" ujarnya membuat BaekHyun muram, BaekHyun mendengus pelan "jadi hyung tidak menjebol Kai?" tanya BaekHyun kumat lagi jiwa reporternya.

"huft, sebenarnya aku pernah melihat Kai naked"

"hyung!"

"sayangnya sepupuku sudah lebih dulu menggarap tubuh molek itu. Hah padahal aku sudah niat mengajak threesome~" desah LuHan memangku dagunya dengan salah satu tanganya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

BaekChenHo masih diam tak merespon, mulut mereka terbuka lebar sementara mata mereka melotot. Kai menyikut pelan pinggang Luhan "kenapa hyung menceritakan itu sih?" gerutu Kai, LuHan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh mendengar gerutuan Kai.

"jadi tuangan sepupu hyung adalah kai?" tanya BaekHyun.

"dan orang yang membuat seantero sekolah ribut adalah calon suami Kai?" tanya chen dengan wajah tak percaya.

"dan hyung pernah melihat mereka saat bercinta?" tanya SuHo dengan wajah sangarnya.

LuHan mengangguk santai "yap begitulah" jawabnya enteng.

"MAKNAE KENAPA KAU MENDAHULUI KAMI!?" pekik trio uke ter sexy ter imut ter manis an ter-ter lainya itu membuat seluruh isi kantin menatap mereka heran.

"h-hyung deul maaf~" Kai mengeluarkan aegyonya. Ketiganya masih saja memasang ekspresi tak suka, "Kai juga tak tau kalau bocah yang menimpuk kepalaku dengan bola basket waktu itu adalah tunanganku" ujar Kai membela dirinya sendiri.

"heh, bocah yang waktu itu?" tanya SuHo tak percaya.

"bocah cedel yang seenaknya pergi tanpa minta maaf padamu?" tanya Chen.

"bocah yang membuatmu berjanji akan membuatnya kelimpungan dengan tubuhmu itu-hempt" Kai buru-buru membekap mulut BaekHyun. Kai melirik ekspresi LuHan yang Nampak sulit di jelaskan.

"hehehe Luhan hyung jangan marah" cengir Kai.

"bisa kau jelaskan semuanya Oh JongIn?" tanya LuHan datar. Kai menelan ludahnya gugup. "begini sunbae, beberapa bulan lalu saat kami di taman ada bocah yang menimpuk Kai dengan bola basket. Bocah itu langsung pergi tanpa minta maaf pada Kai" terang Chen panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok.

"lalu kai berjanji akan membuat bocah itu mendesahkan namanya saat berad di atasnya" jawab BaekHyun tanpa filter.

LuHan menatap Kai sengit. "jadi sebelum pertunangan kalian sudah melakukanya?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Kai mengangguk pelan. "astaga Kai, bagaimana kau bisa puas dengan junior bocah kecil seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak cari yang lebih besar, seperti LuHan sunbae mungkin" tanya Chen membuat LuHan menatapnya tak percaya, ia kira hanya ada dua uke stress yang gila sex.

"oh jadi bagaimana malam pertama kalian, berapa ronde yang kalian habiskan, berapa jam juga sex toys apa saja yang kalian gunakan?" tanya BaekHyun yang jiwa reporternya kumat (lagi)

"aku masih tidak percaya maknae kita sudah kehilangan keperawananya" gumam SuHo.

"jadi Kai ayo jawab pertanyaanku" ujar BaekHyun dengan senyum luar biasa mesumnya. Kai menghela nafas pelan, Kai mulai menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya dengan SeHun. Beberapa kali selama Kai bercerita ketiga uke itu akan memekik kegirangan atau mendesah kecewa.

Bahkan LuHan di buat speechless mendengar cerita Kai. LuHan tidak speechless karena mendengar cerita Kai, bahkan menurutnya ia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari seHun. Ia hanya speechless melihat ekspresi luar biasa mupeng dari tiga sahabat adik iparnya. Wajah mereka seperti orang-orang yang kekurangan nutrisi yadong (?)

"astaga Kai, gaya bercinta apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya BaekHyun mupeng.

Kai mendengus, benar dugaanya beberapa hari lalu. BaekHyun pasti akan bertanya tentang hal itu jika ia tau SeHun. "banyak, aku tak terlalu mengingatnya" jawab Kai.

"pantas nilai Kai C semua, bokongnya sakit mulu sih" gumam Do tiba-tiba muncul.

"kau dari mana saja, kenapa baru tiba?" tanya BaekHyun. Do menunjuk dua bocah yang berada di belakangnya. "dari tadi mereka bertanya dimana JongIn hyung dan LuHan Hyung, haish membuatku pusing saja" dengus Do.

"SeHun/ XiuMin?" gumam LuKai bebarengan.

"wow, jadi dia SeHun. Sekarang aku percaya kalau junior suamimu besar" ujar BaekHyun riang.

SeHun menatap BaekHyun bingung. "hyung ini bilang apa thih?" tanya SeHun.

"astaga manisnya dirimu, aku tak percaya kau bisa menunggangi Kai dengan brutal" ujar Chen mencubit gemas pipi SeHun.

SeHun mengaduh kesakitan, tangan putihnya berusaha menjauhkan cubitan maut Chen. SeHun mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat keganasan seorang Kim JongDae. "kalian kenapa kemari?" tanya LuHan heran.

XiuMin menghambur memeluk lengan LuHan "h-hyung itu seram" lirih XiuMin menatap ChanYeol dan Kris yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sana. "ChanYeol berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Kau seperti ingin memakannya" perintah LuHan membuat ChanYeol mincep.

"tapi dia sangat mirip dengan bakpao yang biasa kumakan hyung. Aku jadi lapar" ujar ChanYeol mengusap perutnya yang tiba-tiba berdemo.

LuHan menggeram. "lebih baik kau diam jika tak ingin berakhir buruk dobi" desis Luhan bak ular kobra yang siap mematuk musuhnya.

"SeHun XiuMin, kenapa kalian kemari, apa sekolah kalian sudah usai?" Tanya Kai lembut.

"kami disuruh umma memanggil kalian hyung deul, katanya ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan" jawab XIuMin.

"hal penting, apa?" tanya LuHan heran.

"kami juga tidak tau hyung. Hyung thudah tidak ada jam kuliah kan?" tanya SeHun diangguki LuKai. "ya thudah ayo pulang" buru-buru SeHun menarik Kai keluar sementara LuMin mengikutinya di belakang.

'kenapa aku merasa ada yang tidak enak?' batin Kai heran.

-TBC-

Aku ada fic semi NC, cuman oral sex doang sih tapi aku ga enak publish pas puasa gini.

Jadi aku publish selesai puasa ya ^.^

Mohon reviewnya~~


	5. Chapter 5

SeHun menarik paksa Kai ke mobilnya. SeHun melirik Kai menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil. Kai mendengus melihat kelakuan SeHun. Cepat-cepat ia masuk ke mobil sebelum membuat SeHun marah-marah.

"hei, numpang" LuHan tiba-tiba saja membukakan pintu mobil untuk XiuMin.

"pakai mobilmu thendiri hyung!" seru SeHun tak terima.

LuHan mendorong XiuMin langsung tanpa berpikir XiuMin menubruk Kai di dalam sana. "sudah ayo cepat cedel, aku belum mau dibunuh ajjuma" LuHan langsung masuk ke mobil.

SeHun menggerutu kesal. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil, SeHun memandang LuHan kesal. "paling cepat hyung, aku juga belum mau mati" ujar SeHun.

"aye boss" LuHan langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan yang membuat dua uke manis itu berteriak heboh.

SeHun memutar bola matanya. "dathar uke" dengusnya malah menikmati kecepatan super mengerikan LuHan.

LuHan tertawa keras melihat betapa histerisnya kedua uke dibelakang. "aku tau jalan pintas, pegangan yang erat!" LuHan tiba-tiba memutar mobil membuat suara derit memekakan telinga.

*skip*

"eng hyung, kau benar-benar tau jalan pulang ke rumah kan?" tanya Kai malas.

LuHan menggaruk tengkuknya. "iya sih" jawabnya pelan.

"lalu ini dimana!? Kenapa kita bisa sampai tempat seperti ini hah!?" pekik kedua uke itu emosi. Bagaimana tidak emosi kalau mereka malah sampai di sebuah desa.

"astaga, aku akan mati muda kalau begini" gumam LuHan nelangsa. "mana sudah mulai malam lagi" gumamnya melihat langit yang mulai berwarna hitam.

"Hyung berhenti!" seru SeHun.

Ckkiiitt

LuHan langsung mengerem mendadak. "sial polisi" dengus Kai melihat polisi itu mendekat ke arah mereka. "SeHun ayo tukar tempat" perintah Kai.

SeHun menyerit tak mengerti namun akhirnya pindah tempat juga. LuHan memandang Kai heran. "apa yang mau kau lakukan little wolf?" tanya LuHan heran.

Kai langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di paha LuHan membuat dua mahluk di belakang menggeram emosi. "diam, lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan" desis Kai membuat LuHan mau tak mau mengangguk juga.

Kai membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, diacaknya rambutnya, ia melakukan hal yang sama pada LuHan. Kai menempatkan salah satu tangan LuHan di bokongnya. "remas" perintah Kai membuat semua orang membelalakan matanya. Polisi itu mengetuk kaca jendela.

Kai menghimpitkan dadanya di wajah LuHan. "lakukan apapun, yang penting terlihat seperti sedang mencumbuku" perintah Kai. "turunkan jendelanya" bisik Kai.

LuHan menurunkan jendelanya. Polisi itu kaget melihat pemandangan yang langsung menyambutnya. Kai tengah mendongakkan wajahnya sambil mendesah keenakan sementara wajah LuHan tersembunyi di dada Kai.

"euh, permisi. Boleh saya melihat SIM anda?" tanya polisi itu ragu.

"sayang berhenti dulu ah~" desah Kai pura-pura. LuHan meruntuki dalam hati. Ia akan mengalami dua kali kematian hari ini.

Polisi itu meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Kai mengambil dompet LuHan di saku LuHan tanpa sadar menyenggol little Xi. "emh" desah LuHan membuat HunMin menggerang emosi.

Polisi itu menerima dompet LuHan dengan gemetaran. "ah sayang jangan gigit disitu!" pekik Kai padahal LuHan tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai.

Polisi itu langsung memeriksa SIM LuHan. "pak, bolehkah kami pergi. Sepertinya pacarku tidak sabar untuk menunggangiku" ujar kai santai walau mukanya dibuat se erotis mungkin.

"a-ah iya" polisi itu langsung menyerahkan dompet LuHan. "lain kali lakukan di hotel" ujar polisi itu sebelum Luhan kembali tancap gas.

Kai tertawa. Ia langsung beranjak dari tubuh LuHan. "Hyung" desis SeHun.

"iya-iya kau boleh memakanku nanti malam" jawab Kai acuh membuat SeHun tersenyum menang. Sudah berapa hari ya dia tidak menyentuh tunangan cantiknya ini?

LuHan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?" tanya LuHan.

"BaekHyun. Aku harus berterima kasih atas saranya yang ini" kekeh Kai tanpa sadar tiga orang disana sudah jaw drop total.

"kau hampir membuat little Xi bangun" desis LuHan.

Kai tertawa. "hei hyung, ada bao Zi panas di belakang. Kau bisa memakanya kapanpun kau mau" jawab Kai santai.

XiuMin merona parah. LuHan mendesah kesal. "aku tak bisa memakannya jika kalian ada di sini" jawab LuHan. "bisa-bisa kau merekamnya nanti" lanjut LuHan.

"oh, tentu saja aku bisa merekamnya lalu memberikannya pada BaekHyun. Pasti akan ada gossip heboh besoknya" tawa lepas dari mulut kai.

"kau bercanda Kai? Sebenarnya kau ini Kai atau BaekHyun?" tanya Luhan heran.

"aku Kai, maknae paling polos di PUSS" jawab Kai pede.

"paling polos? Kupikir SuHo lebih polos darimu" ujar LuHan.

"kau bercanda? Dia yang paling rutin membeli majalah porno" jawab Kai seenaknya.

"MWO, SUHO KIM!?" tanya LuHan tak percaya.

"tentu saja, kau pikir ada SuHo lain di kampus? Kau belum mengenal kedua hyungku itu saja. Kalau kau tau ku jamin kau pasti ingin menyerangnya" kekeh Kai.

"apa yang perlu ku ketaui? Melihat BaekHyun saja aku sudah merinding, apalagi mendengar cerita ChanYeol" ujar LuHan bergidik ngeri.

"pasti ChanYeol hyung menyentuh ponsel Baekie hyung" ujar Kai diangguki LuHan.

"dan setelah itu dia bersolo karir semalaman" lanjut LuHan.

"itulah BaekHyun hyung. Untung ChanYeol seme, coba dia uke. Rasanya ingin menjambakki sampai botak rambut pacarmu" ujar Kai terkekeh.

"apa bedanya hukuman seme dan uke?" tanya LuHan heran. Setaunya baik seme atau uke yang dihukum BaekHyun pasti mati berdiri alias syok berat.

Kai terkekeh. "untuk seme ia akan bermain dengannya tapi tidak sampai inti. Lalu meninggalkanya saat si seme tegang. Untuk uke, siap-siap melihat pacarmu tegang karena orang lain" jawab Kai.

"mengerikan. Tidak salah kata pervert untuk kalian" ngeri LuHan.

"makanya jangan coba-coba ganggu kami. Tambahan info mereka semua masih virgin"

Ckiit

LuHan menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Ia syok berat mendengar ucapan kai barusan. Ditatapnya lekat Kai yang asik dengan ponselnya sendiri. "kalimat terakhir bisa kau ulangi little wolf?" tanya Luhan.

"mereka masih virgin" ulang Kai dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Byun Baek? Byun BaekHyun masih virgin!? What the ada apa dengan dunia ini!? Apa ia kurang mendapatkan sentuhan pacarnya?" seru Luhan frustasi.

"yap, sayangnya BaekHyun tak punya pacar" jawab Kai membuat LuHan tambah syok. "apa aku sudah bilang baru aku yang punya pacar. Huft bahkan sudah punya tunangan" dengus kai kesal.

"sabar hyung, aku tau SeHunie punya nafsu besar" cletuk MinSeok.

Kai terkekeh sementara kedua seme itu kaget. "MinTheokie hyung apa yang merathuki dirimu?" tanya SeHun heran.

"Kai kau membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Bao Zi ku" ujar LuHan kesal.

"hei MinSeok, berapa lama kau sudah pacaran dengan female deer?"

LuHan menggeram pelan. MinSeok menundukan kepalanya malu-malu "baru kemarin" jawab MinSeok.

"dan baru kemarin kau kehilangan ke virginnanmu" cletuk Kai.

"hah?" kaget ketiga orang itu.

"h-hyung apa yang kau katakan sih. Virgin apa sih?" MinSeok menutupi wajahnya malu.

Kai terkekeh sambil menyeringai. "jangan bohong. Kau pkir aku tidak tau derita uke? Berjalan terseok-seok selama tiga hari bahkan mungkin seminggu, bukankah itu yang kau lakukan seharian ini?" sindir Kai.

"hyung~"

"apalagi kalau punya seme mesum kelebihan hormon, bisa-bisa tubuh uke karatan karena sex toys lagi" cletuk Kai.

MinSeok kaget sementara dua seme itu lebih horror lagi menengar jawaban Kai "SeHun, apa yang kau ajarkan pada Kai?" tanya LuHan.

"tidak ada, aku hanya menyerangnya theminggu thekali" jawab SeHun.

"pantas" dengus LuHan.

"haish hyung, pasti nanti malam kau akan menyerang BaoZimu kan" goda Kai.

"thekarang thudah malam hyung" dengus SeHun.

Kai menyeringai, dikedipkanya matanya pada MinSeok. "SeHunie aku merindukan sentuhanmu~" desah Kai tak tau malu.

"hyung, jangan bercanda thekarang!" seru SeHun. Bukanya ia tak mau menyerang Kai, tapi hello masih ada dua orang di dalam mobil ini. Tidak mungkin kan akan melakukan double car sex?

"hum apa boleh buat" dengus Kai. Kai membalikan tubuhnya menghadap SeHun. "SeHunie" Kai memasang tampang erotisnya.

Glup

"h-hyung" HunMin horror sendiri. LuHan melirik Kai, 'mengerikan' pikir LuHan melihat tangan Kai terulur mengelus junior SeHun.

"ayo main Hunie" ajak Kai mendesah pelan.

LuHan menggeram frustasi. Melihat sepupunya mulai tegang ia ikut tegang juga. "LuHanie aku juga lapar" rengek MinSeok menggerayahi dada LuHan.

"MinSeokie jangan macam-macam" ancam LuHan.

"ohh~" desahan Kai lepas begitu saja saat SeHun menciumnya brutal.

MinSeok memandang tak suka pasangan HunKai. "Hanie, masa kita yang lebih tua di dahului. Ayo mekan Bao Zi panasmu ini" rengek MinSeok.

LuHan menggeram pelan. "tidak sekarang sayang" jawab LuHan mencoba focus ke jalanan.

MinSeok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kai hyung ayo tukar tempat!" seru MinSeok menghentikan ciuman panas HunKai.

"haish kau ini ayo cepat" KaiMin segera berpindah tempat. Kai kembali asik menggerayahi tubuh SeHun.

XiuMin menletakan tangany tepat di atas junior LuHan. Diusapnya pelan sang adik kecil kesayanganya itu. "sayang ayo bangun dong" XiuMin mengocok lambat junior besar itu mengundang desahan tertahan LuHan.

XiuMin meremas-remas gundukan yang mulai menggembung itu. "Hanie sayang, bolehkan aku menyentuh little Xi?" tanya XiuMin mendesah pelan. Jemarinya bergerak melepas kaitan celana LuHan, dimasukanya sebelah tangannya mengusap dan meremas little Xi.

"eungh" leguh kedua seme itu bersamaan. Jika XiuMin tengah melakukan hand job maka Kai tengah melakukan blow job pada Sehun.

"Hanie tadi kau nakal sekali ya, menggoda yeoja-yeoja menor itu" bisik XiuMin.

"akuh kenapah?" tanya LuHan mendesah.

"kurang apa aku? Manis siapa coba?" tanya XiuMi mencebik lucu.

"kauh~" LuHan tak bisa mengontrol desahanya lagi.

"bagus!" XiuMin meremas keras junior LuHan yang telah terbangun sempurna. "tapi aku tetap harus menghukummu"

Cklik

Cklik

"ARGH!" erang kedua seme itu bersamaan. Keduanya memandang horror cock ring yang melekat sempurna di junior mereka.

"Kai hyung, itu punyaku kenapa bitha-?"

"sstt SeHunie diam saja ya, nanti kalau SeHunie bicara lagi bisa-bisa hyung masukin vibrator ke hole SeHunie loh" ancam Kai tersenyum manis.

SeHun horror. Oh dirinya seme sejati, mana mau holenya di jebol benda laknat semacam itu. Tangan LuHan terulur hendak melepaskan cock ring di juniornya namun langsung di tepis XiuMin.

"jangan dilepas, ini hukumanmu hyung, salah siapa hyung menggoda yeoja-yeoja gajen itu" ujar XiuMin kesal.

"t-tapi-"

"atau tidak akan ada jatah selama tiga bulan" ancam XiuMin membuat LuHan mati gaya.

SeHun memandang Kai memelas. "thalah TheHun apa hyung, kan TheHun thetia thama hyung" rengek SeHun.

"salah mu banyak, salah satunya mendapatkan nilai lima saat ulangan kemarin" jawab Kai santai.

"mwo, hanya karena itu?" kaget SeHun.

"kau pikir ada yang lain? Ulangan minggu depan harus nilai seratus atau ancaman XiuMin juga berlaku padamu" ancam Kai membuat SeHun yang dasarnya sudah pucat jadi makin pucat.

KaiMin kembali asik mengedip lewat spion mobil. "hyung, cepat jalankan mobilnya. Umma benar-benar akan membunuh kita" seru Kai.

LuHan langsung tancap gas namun segera mengerem mendadak lagi. Dipandanginya horror XiuMin yang asik mengulum junior besarnya. XiuMin melepaskan kulumanya. "apa? Cepat jalan sementara aku memberikan kenikmatan padamu" seru XiuMin.

"t-tapi-"

"akh Kai hyung!" pekikan SeHun membuat LuHan langsung menoleh. LuHan menelan ludahnya susah payah melihat Kai meremas keras junior SeHun hingga memerah. "h-hyung thakit" ringis SeHun.

Kai memandang SeHun sok iba. Jemarinya beralih mengusap junior SeHun pelan. "makanya jangan macam-macam" bisik Kai.

LuHan tak bisa berpikir lagi. Dipikaranya ia hanya harus segera pulang lalu menerjang Bao Zi manisnya tanpa peduli apa yang akan dilakukan adik iparnya pada sepupunya nanti. LuHan buru-buru tancap gas, berusaha focus ke jalanan meski kenikmatan luar biasa mendera bagian bawahnya.

*HanChul side*

HeeChul berkali-kali menggeram menahan emosi. Pasalnya putra-putranya juga belum kembali, padahal ia menelepon mereka jam tiga sore sedangkan sekarang sudah hampir jam delapan malam, sebenarnya mereka mampir kemana? Ke hotel? Oh, HeeChul sama sekali tak mau memikirkan itu.

"Chulie, santai saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan sih?" tanya Hangeng mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Hanie, kau pikir kau tidak tau bagaimana nafsu kedua bocah itu? Bisa-bisa uke mereka pulang-pulang ngangkang semua" jawab HeeChul gelisah namun membuat ketiga seme di sana terikikik geli.

"bukanya nanti kita cepat dapat cucu?" tanya YeSung nyengir.

"cucu apa, mereka masih bocah, tidak akan ada cucu sampai SeHun dan XiuMin lulus kuliah" jawab HeeChul mutlak.

"tapi bukanya malah lucu nanti kalau ada anak kecil?" tanya RyeoWook.

"aku setuju dengan Chulie, aku tidak masalah dengan LuHan karena dia sudah dewasa. Sedangkan SeHun, dia masih bocah" ujar JaeJoong.

"apa rencana ini benar-benar yang terbaik? Aku takut akan melukai mereka" ujar Hangeng.

"selama kita mengawasi mereka tidak akan terjadi hal buruk" jawab YunHo.

CKIIT

Semua orang menoleh kea rah pintu begitu mendengar suara decit ban. "sepertinya mereka sudah datang, bersikap biasa saja" komando HeeChul.

Brak.

"UMMA!" kedua uke manis itu menghambur memeluk umma masing-masing membuat para orang tua itu cengo.

"astaga anak umma, apa yang yang terjadi sayang?" tanya JaeJoong mengusap rambut Kai.

"tidak ada kok, cuman rindu saja" jawab Kai cengengesan.

HanChul YunJae dan YeWook saling berpandangan aneh. "mana seme kalian?" tanya YeSung.

"tuh"

"anyeong"

"eng?" dan semua orang tua itu cengo maksimal. Bagaimana tidak cengo maksimal jika kedua seme itu Nampak sangat berantakan juga sangat frustasi begitu.

"hei ajjuma, ajjushi" sapa Luhan serak.

'apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka habis melakukan car sex? Kenapa ukenya jalannya ngak ngangkang?' pikir semua ortu itu.

Semua mata ortu itu menilisik mencari kesalahan di tubuh kedua seme itu sampai mata mereka menemukan sesuatu yang menggembung diantara selangkangan kedua seme itu.

'mengerikan' batin semua ortu seme.

'sepertinya aku harus belajar dari anakku' batin ortu uke.

"kenapa umma memanggil kami?" tanya SeHun mendudukan tubuhnya di samping LuHan. Dirinya masih cukup trauma berdekatan dengan sang uke tercinta.

"hah~ kalian duduklah yang nyaman dulu" ujar Hangeng menatap miris kedua putranya yang nampaknya kesusahan duduk.

'bagaimana kami bisa duduk kalau cock ring ini terus melekat di junior kami' pikir HunHan nelangsa.

"jadi ada apa ajjushi?' tanya XiuMin.

Semua ortu saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk yakin. "LuHan dan Kai akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negri" ujar Hangeng.

"MWO!"

.

.

.

-tbc-

E yo. Maaf lama ya, aku habis selesai mos. Aku ngebut nyelesain chap ini cuman tiga hari.

Ternyata bener mos itu bagaikan neraka, semuanya serba di jatah. Bikin munek.

Mandi aja di itungin berasa jadi napi aja.

Chap ini makin absurd kan? Pasti lah.

Kayaknya chap depan end aja deh aku mau nylesein ini dulu biar bisa focus ke I want be your friend.

Soalnya sebenernya chap akhir-akhir I want be your friend udah kelar, malah chap tengahnya belum kelar =_=

Ok review ya ^.^


End file.
